Sea surface objects, such as small boats, floating surface mines, and other maritime hazards, may present a low radar cross section (RCS) and/or exhibit signatures that are challenging to detect using electro-optic or infrared (EO/IR) sensors. These objects constitute threats to naval and other maritime assets, vessels, or platforms, particularly in littoral zones. Existing methods for addressing this problem typically include the deployment of numerous watch standers to manually survey the ocean surface from ship to horizon for potential threats, using binoculars or analog video feeds. This manual process, however, is labor intensive, and fatigue can reduce the effectiveness and timeliness of threat detection and classification. Additionally, environmental effects such as glint, waves and white caps can further reduce the reliability of such manual surveillance techniques.